wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlesdale Railway
The Arlesdale Railway is the railway that was led by Mr. Fergus Duncan but his son, Andrew succeeded him. Stations on it include Bridge Street, Arlesburgh West, Marthwaite, Ffarquhar Road, Arlesdale Green, Arlesdale and Peel Godred. Bio When Special Delivery was cancelled from Season 1 due to the episode not working out properly, WildNorWester chose to use this for episode thirteen, Little Engines. Bill and Ben arrived here for the only time to find that this railway was the one that Diesel had been ordered to make a special project. Rex was one of three engines to talk to the twins. A special grand opening was made, but with Mike sitting out because of his carelessness and an accident towards Donald. When Bert broke down, Mike came to the rescue and the grand opening was a success. The railway went on an extension to Peel Godred but some voices came from some shrub nearby. It turned out to be Duke who the two clergymen were looking for after Sarah told the small engines about the Mid Sodor Railway. The two episodes, both Whispers and Grand Opening takes place in 1981 during Season 2. In Useful Engines, the extension to the Peel Godred Branch Line went smoothly and Mike was one of the engines who was sent to help make it built. James insulted him by calling the miniature locomotive a "toy engine". The red miniature engine was cross about this as both Rex and Duck knew something was wrong with Mike before the GWR tank engine said that James was the one who had bootlaces to fix a brake-pipe from one of his coaches in 1925. Rex spoke to The Fat Controller about more passenger stops and the extension to Peel Godred. The Arlesdale Railway was also going to be featured in Tenders and Trouble, but it got cancelled by WildNorWester. Rex is mentioned by the other NWR engines on The Little Western during the episode, Fallen Flag. This episode did not make it to being an aired episode like Tenders and Trouble from Season 3. The Arlesdale Railway later had to collect fresh produce of wool from lorries taking them by road. They later have to haul harvest traffic like the wool from Harvest Season and Barry collected some Troublesome Trucks with some advice from Rex about them. The railway is used once again when Sheffield is in it such as Jock trying to catch up to prevent the passenger train from leaving and Mike on a runaway towards the chute at Arlesburgh West. The railway also appears in the feature-length special, Winds of Change. Bert was told by Duck about Gordon's accident with a stalled lorry outside East Knapford station and will be repaired for several days. What the engines didn't know about except Bear was that Gordon was left outside of the steam works for some reason. The reason remains unknown and could be the work of Norman Spencer who is the acting controller on the NWR. After this, the railway had its first female narrow-gauge steam engine named Olivia who used to be on an estate railway many years ago. She learned about it from the engines such as Mike, Rex, The Old Mill and Frank. Later on, she met an old enemy by the name of Jane Albworth who tried to apologize to her, but Olivia refused to do it. She later talked to the woman after the person missed the last passenger train to head back to Arlesburgh West. Trivia *In STEY, all of the Arlesdale engines were the SI3D models released in 2010. For STMY, WildNorWester created brand-new models using the blueprints of their Ravenglass & Eskdale counterparts. Frank, however, will be made by SI3D via a commission by Sean O' Connor. Frank, however, was not ready for STMY Season 1, so a model from Crovan's Gate Works was used as a substitute. *Further to this, WildNorWester has also created baked models of the Arlesdale Railway rolling stock, based off the Railway Series Illustrations, and photos taken of Ravenglass & Eskdale Railway equipment. The latter were provided by SI3D Forum member RichardSudrian after he visited there. Category:Locations Category:Railways Category:Island of Sodor Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Arlesdale Railway